


Ni un minuto de paz en la Normandía

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus y Shepard solo quieren un momento de tranquilidad a solas. Lamentablemente, eso parece algo muy difícil de conseguir en la Normandía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni un minuto de paz en la Normandía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenienteross (ada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de teniente_ross en el kink meme de la normandia_sr.

La Normandía llevaba todo el día sumida en una sospechosa apariencia de tranquilidad. La sensación de calma parecía fuera de lugar en una nave de guerra de la Alianza, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos días el frenético ritmo de la rutina parecía haber llegado a un punto de inflexión, de inexplicable pausa, y el ritmo de trabajo y de misiones parecía haberse reducido bajo mínimos.  
  
Shepard no recordaba haber tenido unos minutos para ella desde… bueno, desde nunca. Aquella mañana había desayunado tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor y, tras revisar su terminal de mensajes para comprobar que no había llegado nada nuevo, recorrió los distintos pisos de la Normandía en busca de novedades, con escaso éxito.  
  
—Shepard. —Garrus la saludó en cuanto puso los pies en la batería principal, con aquella sonrisa encantadora que llegaba hasta sus ojos nada más verla. El corazón se le aceleraba a un ritmo agigantado cuando él la miraba así.  
  
—¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —preguntó ella, con tono ligeramente aburrido.  
  
—A decir verdad, no hay mucha novedad, Shepard. —Garrus se encogió de hombros—. Incluso podría salir a tomar el aire un rato, y todo seguiría funcionando a la perfección.  
  
—¿Significa eso que _nada_ necesita nuevas calibraciones entonces? —le provocó Shepard, con la diversión colándosele en la voz.  
  
Garrus soltó una carcajada: —Nada, Shepard. Lo prometo.  
  
—Ajá. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y, durante unos segundos, el cruce de sus miradas fue todo lo que hubo. Shepard le recorrió con los ojos, deteniéndose en su sonrisa y la dulce expresión de sus ojos, con el corazón empezando a acelerarse paulatinamente en su pecho y la idea colándose lentamente en su mente.  
  
—¿Sabes? —susurró Shepard. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, acercándose con una lentitud que parecía calculada—. Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos algo de tiempo a solas, si sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
Garrus la miró con una expresión de desconcierto que denotaba que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.  
  
—Ya sabes. Tú y yo —recalcó Shepard, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y apretando los labios en una mueca taimada—. Desahogándonos y aliviando la presión.  
  
—Oh. Oh, claro —repuso Garrus, y la frase pasó del ligero desconcierto a la insinuación más evidente—. Me gusta cómo suena eso.  
  
—Imaginaba que dirías algo así —susurró Shepard, contra su boca.  
  
Los escasos centímetros que les separaban pronto desaparecieron, con Shepard poniéndose de puntillas repentinamente para plantarle un fogoso beso. Garrus la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cintura, la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios mientras le besaba. El roce de sus cuerpos, lento e inadvertido al principio, fue intensificándose, y sus respiraciones tornándose cada vez más aceleradas.  
  
—Shepard… —Él susurró su nombre, con el calor empezando a embargar todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Ella, entre sus brazos, parecía cada vez más acalorada, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y la vehemencia de sus besos acentuándose cada vez más…  
  
—SHEPARD, EL ALMIRANTE HACKETT ESTÁ DISPONIBLE POR VIDEOCONFERENCIA. —La voz de Joker sonó, en realidad, a un volumen bastante bajo por toda la Normandía, pero a la comandante le sacudió todo el cuerpo como si hubiera sido un enorme estruendo. El sobresalto hizo que se separaran como repelidos por un imán, alejándose por puro instinto.  
  
—Joker. —El nombre abandonó los labios de Shepard con una connotación de advertencia, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora—. ¿Te ha dicho si era importante?  
  
—Siento interrumpir, comandante —añadió Joker, quizá sintiendo el peligro a tiempo—. ¿Quieres que le diga que espere?  
  
La comandante reprimió el suspiro: —No. Ya voy.  
  
Shepard chasqueó la lengua, derrotada. Se pasó una mano por el revuelto pelo rojizo, colocando un mechón tras la oreja, y sus ojos, verde eléctrico, le dedicaron a Garrus una última mirada encendida.  
  
—Nos vemos luego.  
  
—Puedes apostar a que sí.  
  
La insinuación en la suave voz de Garrus fue suficiente para que el calor que había tomado el control del cuerpo de Shepard se mantuviera incluso cuando ya había abandonado la habitación.  
  


***

  
Shepard salió de la cámara de guerra con paso firme y resuelto, dejando atrás las soldados que guardaban la puerta cuadrándose al verla. La conversación con el almirante Hackett había durado apenas unos minutos, pero había sido una interrupción lo suficientemente larga para que la comandante de la Normandía consiguiera tranquilizarse y recuperar su característico saber estar.  
  
Shepard encaminó sus pasos de nuevo hacia la batería principal, con la mente reviviendo la última vez que había visto a Garrus en sugerentes flashes de sensación que le enviaban un suave cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Garrus seguía allí, y volvió la cabeza hacia ella en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta.  
  
La mirada entre ambos, repleta de fuego y complicidad, fue suficiente saludo.  
  
—Bueno, Garrus —musitó Shepard, con la voz aterciopelada dejando muy claras sus intenciones—. Creo que podríamos seguir por donde lo habíamos dejado.  
  
—No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría.  
  
La acogió entre sus brazos y, como si las sensaciones y las ganas el uno del otro se hubieran quedado tan solo en una momentánea pausa, el calor que les embargaba volvió a aparecer. Shepard le besó con dedicación, con un ritmo frenético que iba incrementándose conforme pasaban los segundos y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin tregua, deteniéndose en las zonas más sensibles y acariciándole con una suavidad que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón.  
  
—¡¡¡SHEPARD!!!!  
  
—Oh, no. —Shepard se llevó una mano a la frente, entrecerrando los ojos en anticipación.  
  
Apenas un segundo más tarde, el bramido fue acompañado por su origen. La puerta se abrió con un espantoso estruendo, golpeando las paredes de la nave como si alguien hubiera cruzado por ella sin darle el suficiente tiempo al mecanismo hidráulico a retirarla del todo.  
  
Y, por supuesto, Wrex apareció en su campo de visión como una tromba.  
  
—¡SHEPARD! ¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?!  
  
—¡No, aquí tampoco está mi rifle francotirador! —exclamó Garrus exageradamente, con un tono forzado que no engañaba a nadie, separándose de ella bruscamente.  
  
Wrex se plantó ante la puerta, y sus pequeños ojos les taladraron en una mirada repleta de suspicacia: —No estaríais haciéndoos arrumacos, ¿no? —soltó el krogan. Casi al momento, la boca se le curvó en una amplia sonrisa—. Hehe.  
  
—¿Querías algo, Wrex? —preguntó Shepard, ignorando la insinuación deliberadamente en una estrategia que no funcionó en absoluto.  
  
Wrex le sostuvo la mirada, en lo que parecía un silencioso duelo de fuerzas. La observó detenidamente, con sus diminutos ojos recorriendo todos los detalles. Luego pasó la vista a Garrus. Volvió a sonreír. Como si supiera más que ambos juntos.  
  
—De hecho, no.  
  
Y su enorme figura desapareció como una estampida tal y como había venido, dejándoles sumidos en una profunda sensación de desconcierto.  
  


***

  
Shepard decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de aquella estupidez.  
  
Era la comandante de aquella nave y, como tal, esperaba poder tener algo de tranquilidad si era necesario. Para algo tenía un camarote propio, ¿no?  
  
Los besos habían vuelto a empezar en el ascensor de camino al último piso, con la ya inevitable atracción acortando los escasos centímetros entre ellos. La tensión empezaba a hacerse insoportable.  
  
Abrir la puerta del camarote no resultó ni por asomo tan gratificante como Shepard había esperado. En cuanto entraron, Garrus se había apretado a ella, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, besándola fogosamente por todas partes, desabrochando con sorprendente rapidez los primeros botones de la parte superior de su uniforme y metiendo la mano tentativamente por debajo de la ropa, acariciando con suavidad la piel de sus pechos.  
  
De repente, un sonido.  
  
El grifo de la ducha.  
  
—¿¡Hola!? —Shepard lanzó el grito al aire, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—¡Comandante! —La voz respondió, ahogada a través de la puerta del baño. Era indudable a quien pertenecía.  
  
Shepard no se había llevado la mano a la frente tantas veces en toda su vida.  
  
—Traynor, ¿existe alguna razón para que estés en mi camarote? —repuso, esforzándose por contener la agresividad en su tono de voz.  
  
—¡Te pedí permiso para usar tu ducha algunos días! —exclamó la susodicha alegremente—. Pensé que no te importaría que viniera hoy.  
  
—No, claro que no —musitó Shepard entre dientes—. Sigue a lo tuyo.  
  
Garrus la miró, con sus rasgos esbozando una mueca entre frustrada y divertida: —Parece que tener un camarote con baño propio no es tan bonito como lo pintan.  
  
Shepard se mordió el labio, mirándole con las mejillas encendidas y el cada vez más insoportable calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.  
  
—Parece ser que no.  
  


***

  
Había llegado un punto en que Shepard había bajado considerablemente el listón de lo que consideraba lamentable. Con la frustración espoleando sus músculos; y la tensión, las ganas y el deseo oprimiendo sus manos en un puño, arrastró a Garrus hasta los baños de mujeres de la Normandía.  
  
—Shepard. —Él pronunció su nombre con un rastro de risa en la voz. Era indudable que él le tenía las mismas ganas que ella a él, pero parecía estar llevando toda la situación con bastante clase. Al menos si se les comparaba—. Shepard, ¿no te parece que esto es un tanto…?  
  
—Sssh. —le chistó ella, colando las manos por debajo de su ropa.  
  
Los ojos verdes de la comandante, empañados de deseo y fijos en él, le convencieron para dejar de hablar al instante. Y, si eso no lo había conseguido, los labios de Shepard besándole otra vez fogosamente habían acabado de hacerle cambiar de idea definitivamente.  
  
—Shepard.  
  
Ambos pegaron un respingo. No había duda: la reconocible voz de EDI se había hecho oír a través del techo del cuarto de baño.  
  
—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que llegues a estar ilocalizable en esta nave aunque sea cinco minutos? —preguntó Garrus, con el ligero tono burlón reflejándose en su voz.  
  
—Por lo visto, no —masculló Shepard.  
  
—Shepard, tengo una pregunta sobre comportamiento humano.  
  
A Shepard se le escapó el bufido de entre los labios, sin poder evitarlo: —¿Qué es esta vez, EDI?  
  
—¿Es un buen momento? He comparado los datos actuales con los de mi matriz de datos, y mis sensores detectan un 23.2% más de tensión aplicada a tu tono de voz.  
  
A Shepard se le escapó la risa de entre los labios ante la reacción de la IA, sin poder evitarlo: —Claro —susurró, con renovada amabilidad—. Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras, EDI.  
  
—Muy bien. —La suave voz de EDI hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. He estado informándome en la extranet sobre comportamiento humano. En 27 ocasiones he acabado llegando a algunas imágenes muy difíciles de procesar. Así que quería saber, ¿cuál es la función _exacta_ de la lencería?  
  


***

  
  
El proceso de responder la pregunta de EDI había sido arduo, largo y considerablemente incómodo. Shepard quería borrarlo de su mente con la mayor rapidez posible. Pero si algo positivo podía desprenderse de todo ello era que había pasado un tiempo prudencial para intentar volver al camarote y, con suerte, que Traynor hubiera desaparecido llevándose sus sales perfumadas y geles de ducha con ella.  
  
Garrus la abrazó por detrás en el ascensor, y el contacto de la piel rugosa bajo la yema de sus dedos, la suavidad de su boca mientras le besaba el cuello y los tentativos mordiscos que dedicó al lóbulo de su oreja eran suficientes para hacer que, poco a poco, Shepard fuera volviendo a perder la razón.  
  
Cuando la puerta del camarote se cerró tras ella y la ausencia completa de sonido denotó que Traynor había desaparecido de allí por fin, el aire abandonó los labios de la comandante con alivio, en lo que fue una reacción de su cuerpo totalmente espontanea.  
  
—Bien. Espero que ahora ya nadie nos interr…  
  
La frase quedó en el aire, inacabada a media sílaba, ahogada por lo que a todas luces parecía el ruidoso pitido que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje en el pad de datos privado de Shepard.  
  
—¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?  
  
Garrus estalló en carcajadas, con la risa nerviosa producto de las ganas, la tensión y la frustración tomando control de su cuerpo.  
Shepard le devolvió la sonrisa, con aquella expresión pícara e insinuante tan típica de ella y, negando con la cabeza, musitó: —Al diablo con esto.  
  
Y, en un impulso, dejó caer el pad de datos al suelo y se abalanzó sobre él. Garrus trastabilló ligeramente, pillado en la más estricta sorpresa; y la recibió entre sus brazos, abrazándola estrechamente mientras las habilidosas manos de la comandante empezaban a deshacerse de su ropa con envidiable destreza.  
  
—Ahora vas a saber lo que es que te tenga unas ganas locas, Garrus Vakarian.  
  
El beso fue de los que mandan una montaña rusa de vértigo al estómago; profundo, suave y repleto de calor. Garrus la besó cada vez con más rapidez, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad y ahogando con su boca los ligeros gemidos de Shepard. Shepard le devolvía el beso con dedicación, casi posesiva, con todas las barreras y contención desaparecidas por fin.  
  
Garrus retrocedió un par pasos hacia atrás, notando la base de la cama rozar sus piernas, y se dejó caer en ella. Shepard le siguió, poniéndose encima de él, con la mente nublada por las ganas de sentirle, de notarle en su interior. El roce, las manos de Garrus acariciando sus pechos y la cálida humedad que notaba entre sus piernas la volvían loca y, sin poder esperar más, Shepard movió las caderas bruscamente contra él. Y, sin pensar en nada, con la mente perdida y el deseo embargando todos y cada uno de sus músculos, Shepard notó la agradable sensación de plenitud que, a pasos cada vez más acelerados con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, la llevaba a perder por completo la razón en un mar de sensaciones.  
  
Garrus suspiraba contra sus labios, llevado al límite, volviéndola loca, y la explosión del orgasmo llegó inadvertida entre sus aceleradas respiraciones. Shepard cerró los ojos, notando la agradable sensación eléctrica recorrerla, embargándose de él, y todo su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente, sacudido por el agradable estremecimiento.  
  
Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos más hasta que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con los de él y cruzando una mirada dulce, repleta de complicidad.  
  
—Creo que esta horrible espera ha merecido totalmente la pena —susurró Shepard, con dulzura y con el brillo divertido colándose en la mirada de sus ojos verdes. Se recostó a su lado, desnuda, preciosa, acariciando su pecho con suavidad; y ambos disfrutaron de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día.  
  
Nadie volvió a interrumpirles hasta muchas horas después.


End file.
